


Arrangements

by kaige68



Series: Happier [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight, funeral, and finding center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **1)** This has not been beta read. All concrit is happily welcomed.  
>  **2)** Again, this is dependent on previous parts; [Job](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/126278.html) and [Pre-pay](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/127144.html). Sorry.  
>  **3)** is the fan beneath my laptop. ♥ sigh ♥

“No! _You_ aren’t listening to _me_! I’ve done nothing but listen to you go on for ten minutes about how unfair it would be to Grace to lose a parent! It’s your turn now Rachel!... Rachel! Rachel listen to me!” Danny looked out the glass walls of his office. The rest of the team was clearly cringing every time he raised his voice. But the whole week felt like it had been a whirlwind of yelling phone calls and caustic text messages between him and his ex-wife. A week of cringing co-workers who ran interference for him where they could. Malia had even made cookies for him, and Danny hadn’t even seen her.

“ _Priority of Life?_ Are you kidding me Rachel? Honest to...” His fists clenched and it took all of his control not to break the phone. Her lawyer had called. His lawyer had called. He’d called his lawyer. It was going to cost him a fortune, but his lawyer believed that it wouldn’t even make it to court and if it did … if it did it would cost more, but he would most likely win. It was notable that she hadn’t actually filed for an amendment yet. It probably meant that her lawyer didn’t think she had much to stand on either. “Turn off the police shows Rachel! Put on the news, open a paper, Google current events! My job is not the issue here. I have to hang UP NOW **RACHEL!** I’m on my way to a funeral for a woman who was shot when she stopped for gas. I don’t... YES! That was me. It had nothing to do with being a cop. Things just happen. I have to go Rachel. I have to go.” Oddly enough she quieted and let him go.

Danny straightened his already straight tie, picked up his hat, and stepped out of his office in full dress uniform. Steve gave him a small smile as he stepped away from Chin and Kono. “Call if anything comes up.” He was all decked out in uniform as well, and Danny found himself very glad that Steve was willing to go to the funeral with him. 

“No worries boss. We’ve got it all under control.” Kono smiled slightly as if she hadn’t overheard Danny’s entire portion of the phone call.

“You two stay away until Monday.” Chin added.

“We’ll be back after the service...” Danny fully intended to only make an appearance, his presence would only drag up drama and pain, and he and Steve were only going to the young mother’s funeral as a show of respect.

“Brah,” Chin walked up, took hold of his arm and stared Danny down. “Take the rest of the day off. You need a break.” Danny just nodded. Steve held the door and they both somberly exited the office.

****

“We’ve discussed it, you know?” Steve said casually. He was driving the truck to the funeral. Danny hadn’t given mode of transport a thought, he hadn’t given much of anything a thought, just let Steve take control while the images of blood and slight hands held in his own and crying children stuck in his mind and...

“What?” He turned away from staring blindly out the window. Trying to pay attention for a minute.

“Kono, Chin and I. We’ve discussed _priority of life_.”

“It’s academy stuff Steve. Rachel just loves police dramas since we divorced.” Danny shrugged, and started to turn back toward the window. Part of him believed they they reinforced her belief that leaving a cop was a good decision.

“Beyond that, more than _civilians first_. If we get into a situation... once civilians are safe, you.” He stopped speaking when Danny’s hands went up in the air.

“Don’t do that, please don’t do that. There’s no pecking order for value of life, Steve. There can’t be.”

“Grace, Danny. Just Grace.” Steve kept his eyes on the road, extended his hand, palm up, across the cab of the truck, and held it out until his fingers twined with Danny’s.

****

They attended the service, shook Kelly’s husband’s hand, talked politely to family and other Naval personnel in attendance. And then they left, before the mercy meal, before the boys could recognize Danny as the man that couldn’t save their mother.

Steve had driven again, and straight back to his own home. Danny had gotten out of the truck without comment. He followed Steve from room to room until Steve finally put a beer in his hand and pushed him out to the back yard. “Just go.” Danny went and vaguely heard Steve checking in with Chin as he stood staring at the lapping water.

Thirty minutes later Steve was calling his name, jogging up to him. He still hadn’t opened his beer, and at the odd sort of smile that Steve was giving him, Danny started to take in his surroundings.

“Damn. How long has it been raining?” He was soaked through.

Steve’s grin went ear to ear. “About 5 minutes. You weren’t listening when I yelled from the house.” 

“Yeah, I … uh.”

“You going to be okay?”

Danny started to shake his head, thought better of it and just shrugged.

“You know you look hot right?” Steve smirked. He placed his hands on Danny’s hips and pulled him up against Steve. “Uniform, badge, water dripping off your nose. Sexy.”

Danny chuckled and shook his head slightly.

“Really. It’s taking all of my willpower not to jump you right now. I always thought uniforms were hot, but now... wet uniform...” He was still joking but Steve arched his pelvis against Danny. “ _Gosh, Officer. I know I was speeding, but being out here pulling people over in the rain, seems like you should get more reward than just a traffic fine._ ”

Danny laughed then kissed Steve. Slowly.

“You should come in.” Steve said when they broke apart. “Take a shower, maybe leisurely hand jobs, I’ll make dinner, and we can grope on the couch in front of a sitcom or something.”

“Mmmmm. That sounds great.” He reached his hands up to the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him into another slow kiss. Danny pulled away slightly, licked at an earlobe then whispered. “Or I could suck you like a thick milkshake through a thin straw and then fuck you into tomorrow.”

Steve shivered. “Or that. Whatever works best for you babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Porn tomorrow!


End file.
